An endoprosthesis may be configured to be positioned in a body lumen for a variety of medical applications. For example, an endoprosthesis may be used to treat a stenosis in a blood vessel, used to maintain a fluid opening or pathway in the vascular, urinary, biliary, tracheobronchial, esophageal, gastrointestinal, or renal tracts, or to position a device such as an artificial valve or filter within a body lumen, in some instances. These devices are manufactured by any one of a variety of different manufacturing methods and may be used according to any one of a variety of methods. Of the known medical devices and methods, each has certain advantages and disadvantages. There is an ongoing need to provide alternative medical devices as well as alternative methods for manufacturing and using medical devices.